zzorra_historyhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ford the Neko
Ford is the other robo neko of the robo doubutsus. Prior to Mechanimorphosis Ford used to be a show-cat named Pixie Pom Pom. He would perform with his partner, Rose. Back then, he would wear a pink ribbon around his neck so people could tell them apart. His owners had him get super beefy so the crowd could tell he was a boy. They even showed off how "tight his buns" were. As you can guess, he didn't like that very much. Ford was eventually sold to a young boy named Gunther Gchutenmaier after an accident involving "cat toys" and refreshment tables. He was then renamed Ford by his new owner. Early Life When Ford was created, his DNA was tampered with, as back then, Gunther didn't respect his doubutsus. Ford was created after Mandy requested Gunther to give her a partner. Ford was very obedient as a doubutsu child, and loved playing with cat toys. About a month after Ford finished his mechanimorphosis, he complained to Gunther about stomach pains. Gunther ran a health test, and found out that Ford had an organ overgrowth. By this time, Gunther didn't want Ford to die, so he had to take him down to his laboratory, and cut out the excess entrails in Ford's body. After this, Ford had to have monthly injections to keep this from happening again. Appearance As a Cat Ford was a red, muscular Persian cat with golden eyes. When he was a show-cat, he wore a pink ribbon with a big bow around his neck. As a Doubutsu Ford is a big, muscular man. He has medium-length red hair in the shape of a bob. On his head is a pair of red cat ears, and on his bottom is a big, bushy cat tail. Casual Wear Usually, wears a red v-neck t-shirt and dark red ripped shorts. He also has brown lace-up boots and dark red finger-less gloves. Bed Clothes When he goes to bed, he wears dark red pajama shorts. Nothing else Personality Despite his looks, Ford is very shy and sensitive. He also gets upset very easily, which often results in him crying, though it is very hard to make him angry. Relationships Gunther: Ford's "mother". Gunther created Ford and the other robo doubutsus. Mandy: Ford's girlfriend. She protects him from people who make him cry. Bobby: Ford's best friend. The two both eat a lot, and often fight over food. Francis: He looks up to Ford, kind of as a Senpai. Fredrick: Very sassy towards Ford, especially when he's in a bad mood. Inspirations * Foxy the Pirate from Five Nights at Freddy's * Jiyeon from Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You * Mikan Tsumiki from Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Trivia * Ford was the second doubutsu created. * Ford and Mandy's personalities are opposite to general steriotypes. Mandy is a beautiful woman, yet she is very tough and brave. Ford is a big, muscular man who is shy and sensitive, and honestly gets teary very easily. * Before Ford and Mandy were respected by Gunther, he gave them white hospital gowns and slippers to wear. Mandy also didn't have curly hair, making her and Ford look very similar.